1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to shoe pads and more specifically to a system and method for adhering a customized sole-shaped pad to the sole of a shoe to prevent floor contamination.
2. Introduction
Doormats serve to remove soil and contaminants from shoes as people enter homes, offices, or specific rooms. Typically a person will stand on the doormat or will move their feet over the doormat to brush dirt off. Standard doormats and floormats offer a time-efficient solution for removing some of the dirt and other contaminants off of shoes, but often fail to prevent tracking of dirt into the home or office. Other solutions for preventing the unintended distribution of dirt include tacky mats and shoe envelopment. For example, in the case of professional basketball, the players step onto a tacky mat specifically designed to remove particles which may result in a player sliding or slipping on the basketball court. Clean room solutions prevent any contamination or tracking of dirt by enveloping the shoe in a protective galosh or “bootie.” Covering of the shoe, while appropriate for certain circumstances, is an undesirable solution for most homes and offices.